Shift!Dtale!Asriel
The Brother of Chara and is the Shifted Papyrus of this Dimension. He is also a Sentry, but hardly does his Duties anymore because there is no more Real Reason. Story While his Father was Making the DT, he was playing in the Snow with his Buddy, Boogie. Chara was napping and Boogie was happily keeping Asriel Safe and Happy. Boogie was going to Tell Asriel about a Plan he had, but then Sans came parading around the Underground, Asgore following close behind with a Tray of DT. Asriel was given some DT and he immediately Took it to Chara and told her about it. She then went outside to see everyone Getting injected. She asked Asgore if it was Safe. Asgore assures her that it is The Real Deal and perfectly Safe for Monsters. She then asked if she could take some Spare in case Azzy needed some more. Asgore told her to go right ahead. She Grabs 3 DT Syringes and then takes Asriel's and injects it for him. Asriel Thanks Chara and then tests his new Power. Upon realising nothing Changed, Asgore merely laughed and told him to wait for it to set in. Then Asriel felt Dizzy. Chara got worried, but Asgore told her it was normal. They put him to bed for a couple of Hours to recover and when he Returned, he felt DETERMINED. Then, Toriel Retired from the Guard and gave control to Dogamy, and then Asriel got annoyed, but was told by Chara that it was better this way and that it really doesn't even matter anymore. The DT is all that is really needed. So now Asriel is slightly more Lazy. Then came Sans' Realisation that the DT can't break the Barrier and now that the SOULs are Alive, he can't Leave the Underground. Now he is More heavily depressed, but life in Snowdin for Asriel is relatively the Same. Profile Appearance He wears Mainly Orange and Red, But he prefers his Brown Pants Most Days. Personality He loves to have Fun with his Friends and Sister, and is also Very Protective of his Friends. He Grew up, His Family getting Very Prestigious Jobs and Lives. With his Father as the Royal Scientist, he first started trying to learn Science. He blew his room up twice before he stopped. Then, he decided to become a part of the Royal Guard, like his Mother. He begged his mother until she agreed. However, he was let down when she Said he was a Sentry. But, when he was told it was a VERY Important Role in the RG, he didn't Mind. Later, when His Mother got Determination and Left the RG to have peace, He was annoyed when She didn't pass the Leadership to the Heir of Inheritance of the RG. But, Chara helped him find the Bright Side in this. He is Caring, Kind and Energetic. Along with Brave, Determined (Both literally and Metaphorically) and Protective. Powers Stars- These are his Main Attack and do little Damage. Just how he likes it. They are sometimes Multicoloured, but Asriel Prefers the Natural White look to it. Chaos Busters- These are Guns made with Rainbow Energy and are Easy to dodge when Asriel is Using them, but Chara's Ones are Much Faster and Stronger. Chaos Saber- He can Summon Swords with Hopes And Dreams. They Only do a lot of Damage when Asriel Wants them too. SAVE- Can SAVE a File. LOAD- Can LOAD the SAVE File. CONTINUE- Can Return after death at his SAVE POINT. Weaknesses Chara- Asriel can't stand seeing Chara Hurt. He understands that Chara is Sensitive too. Spaghetti- He loves Spaghetti and when offered can't help but say Yes. Relationships Chara His Sister. He loves Chara, and would hate to see anything bad happen, So he tries to keep the 2 of them Safe, and to hide his Protectiveness, he acts annoyed at Jokes and Pranks and Plays a lot of Games. Shifty Asriel likes playing with Shifty, Mettacrit and Chara, and loves seeing the Fallen Person pass by on their Way to go somewhere. He will sometimes tag along with them too. Mettacrit Asriel enjoys the Extra person to Play With. So he's Happy at least. Boogie Boogie was Asriel's Best and Only Friend aside from Chara, but now that the DT is out, Boogie hardly ever is Seen. In fact, Asriel hasn't seen him ever since the DT came around. Alphys Asriel hasn't seen the 'Ghost' in the Ruins. Papyrus Asriel hasn't spoken to them much, but Knows they're the King's Brother. Burgerpants He doesn't go to Burgerpants' Restaurant often, but will sometimes tag along with Chara for Lunch. Toriel His Mother. He was Annoyed when She didn't give him Captain Control, but he forgives her, Knowing that it's Better for an Experienced Dog to Be the Leader. Monster Kid He Hardly sees MK, But knows They're There. Asgore His Father. They talk a lot and they Visit a lot more Often now that Asgore has Barely any Work anymore. Undyneton He loves watching her Show, and has every Episode on Disc. Muffet He hardly ever goes to UNT Resort, so they don't talk a lot. Grillby He hasn't met the Fire Elemental in the CORE. Sans Asriel has seen the king a Few times, but never really talked. He was made a Sentry by Toriel, but wasn't knighted by Sans. The 6 SOULs Asriel doesn't talk to them much, except for Integrity, who lives with them.